Behind Our Mask
by Afont14
Summary: Katarina 'Kat' Fox has been hiding behind her mask for a very long time. To protect her master from all the things that endngered him, she must cast aside her feelings, even for a prince. After all it is all to protect the man to would save them all, the greatest warlock Merlin. AU Merlin.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Dear Camelot

**_Summary: Everyone has a mask, masks are design to hide our fear, sadness, failures, and flaws. No mask of money, muscles or makeup can truly cover our sins. But our perception of others makes the difference, makes us better people, to accept others, we must realise that we are all different, so we must be aware that our ability to see, hear, understand, regard, intercept or become aware of something through our senses, is different and unique from others, that's why we have masks to hide ourselves._**

 ** _Katarina or also known as Kat Redfox has been wearing masks all her life, she is after all a creature of magic called, a Kitsune. Her family has served the family of a young man since she was born, since the very same man who saved her grandfather. Now she is serving the great-great-great-great-great grandson of the man that saved her grandfather. And that great-great-great or something grandson is no other than, the greatest warlock himself, Merlin._**

* * *

 _"Family is a word that is only created by trust, experience, and love. Like life and real love, family has no shortcuts. To truly earn someone's trust and love one must first must be called a family."_

 _-Katarina 'Kat' Redfox_

 **Third POV**

The dark blue headed girl's eyes were fully closed, she was only sleeping at the dirty ground without any cloths or such. Her pale blue dress was a bit ragged, her once soft curly raven black hair was has now held great similarities to a bird's nest. But light complexion and peaceful, gentle, and beautiful face was like a princess at a fairy tale only much more beautiful.

"Kat!" Said a boy shacking the girl, trying to wake her up. "Kat wake up or I will make you~" Taunt the boy.

Sadly, she did not move a bit, the boy groaned. "Kat wake up!"

The boy folded his arms, and smirk. "Kat~ If you don't wake up I'll tickle you or worse, I'll bring a dog."

Amazingly the girl did not move. "Wow, I don't know if you're going deaf or you're just really asleep."

He then folded up his sleeves and smirk evilly. "Fine if you won't wake up, then I think I have to put this at my own hands."

He then started to tickle her. Tickling her at the neck, shoulders, and her ticklish spots.

"AHHHHH!" Giggle the girl. She turned and turned trying to get out of the boy's reach, but it was no use, the boy has a locked grip on her.

"Don't. Master Merlin. Please~!"

The boy laughed. "I told you to wake up." He then stop.

The girl rubbed her teary eyes, and stretch her arms to the air while giving a long yawn. She then crosses her leg, sitting at the dirty ground comfortably.

"Master Merlin, why are you awake in such an early morning?" she yawned, asking the boy rather suspicious. "I mean no offense, but you have never awoken in such an early morning beforeeeee…" She again yawned feeling tired.

"Yeah, Kat did you forget again?!" The boy shook his head. "We're going to Camelot today!" The boy cheered.

But the girl frowned watching her master's happiness. "I'd rather you study with us Master Merlin." She stated. "Father was already furious and held such great anxiety when your mother, Master Hunith, left, the family behind. Now, that I think about it I think he would faint at his bed and be sick. If he found out that the great-great-great grandson of his father's best friend is at the very place that disgust, hated and forbidden magic, itself. He won't-"

But the boy already covers her mouth, he sighed. "Seriously. Kat, you worry too much. I just don't get how you do it."

He then turned to her with the most determine eyes, the girl has ever seen. His sapphire blue eyes glimmered with hope, the girl cower in the cuteness. "Kat, I want to go to Camelot not just because my mother asked me to, but because want to. You get me Kat?"

The girl raised her eyebrows as if not knowing what in the world he is talking about.

"Don't give me that look." He pouted. "I just want to do my own thing, be me. I don't want my decision to be dictated by my great-great-great whatever grandfather's actions. I don't want my life to be all about the Master Merlin things!"

He then let go of her mouth. The girl then quickly wiped her mouth with the sleeves of her dress.

"But Master-" The boy then held up a finger to her silencing her immediately.

"And I want to live my own life. And I can't do that if everyone keeps me hidden. If I study at Camelot under Gaius, apprentice ship, then I would get to know other things. And I know that the family could also do that, if not only better, but the family keeps me sheltered like I'm a fragile toy." He then stood up, his fist curled to a ball, his eyes burning in determination.

"And I'm not fragile or a toy!"

The girl pursed her lips and then sighed heavily. "Fine, I think you've made your point already, Master Merlin."

She then stood up and dusted her dress. "Why don't we say our goodbyes to your mother and the family, hmmm...?" She suggested.

The boy nod in agreement. "Yeah! I'm okay with that."

As they walk the boy asked. "Hey Kat."

"Yes, Master Merlin." The girl replied.

"Why were you sleeping at the ground?"

* * *

"Hey, Kat, what do you think Camelot would be like?" Asked Merlin Gwaredwrhud or Gwaredwr excited, as they walked down the hill.

Katarina Redfox sighed, following him. "It would have probably been much more liverier than Ealdor."

Merlin smiled, "You're right. It would be. I hope it's better than home."

"Master Merlin, I don't really know what you mean by 'better', but I hope you're right." Kat pursed her lip.

Then they passed a passed through some bushes, pushing branches away to pass.

"By the way why are you wearing that?" Asked Merlin looking at Kat's attire, which consist of a green cloak, shirt and trouser and a belt which holds some pockets, which Merlin theorised held knives, her magical sword, or some smoke bombs. Her black soft curls were tied in a ponytail, her light complexion was stunning, if she cut her hair she would have looked like a pretty Kitsune boy. But the most important thing was that she is so out of place, women don't wear shirts or, for god's sake, trousers.

"This?" She asked looking at her clothes, "It's just something that the family just gave me. I thought if we were going to somewhere new I should have a change of clothes. Do I look out of place?" she asked completely oblivious.

Merlin slapped his forehead, "Oh dear Camelot. You don't see it don't you?"

As the two walked they finally reached the tall entrance of Camelot, two knights were guarding both of the side of the gate, standing tall.

Both entered and saw the tall castle, the castle was beautiful, even Kat has to admit it herself.

"At least it's something." She smiled.

Merlin smiled and grabbed Katarina's hand, dragging her to the market place. The market was full of peasants selling some goods like fruits, eggs, pots, animals and more, it was quite a sight. Together, both Katarina and Merlin were enjoying themselves greatly.

"Where do you think Gaius is?" Asked Merlin, remembering his mother's friend.

Kat shrugged, "That, I don't know."

"It's fine we could look for him later." He then again grabbed Kat's hand and led her to the castle which was where many people gather, confuse Kat let herself be dragged there, trying to see what's the fuss was about.

When they got there was a huge crowd of people who was whispering to themselves. There was something or rather someone in the middle. Then the horns being blown filled the crowds' ears, then the sound of drums being played soon followed after.

Both turned to the front curious on what's happening. But what comes up made Katarina's skin stand up and her eyes widening. There were two guards holding tightly on a man, with his hands in chains as he walked like he has a limp. They led him up in a to the stairs of the platform, Kat then put her hand at her mouth covering it, trying to supress her gasps. The man was going to be executed.

A voice then boomed the crowd "Let this serve as a lesson to you all." Kat then turned to her left and saw a man at the balcony, with a stern face, Sam speculate that he must be the king since he has rather expensive clothing and a crown at his head.

"This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

Katarina then grabbed Merlin's hand, Merlin then looked at her in the eyes, witnessing her terror, he has barely seen Katarina this scared before.

"I pride myself a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." After the speech her then turned to the guards giving them a small nod as a sign to continue.

The drums were now beating faster. Kat closed her eyes tightly. A gasp could be heard along the crowd. The was a loud thud indicating the axe has fallen, sadly Kat could hear it very clearly since she has heightened senses.

She slowly opened her eyes. her dark brown eyes at a brink of crying. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos." Kat looked up to him clenching her fist in anger.

 _If you really are a wise king, then you should know that magic is not evil, it's the one who holds the power._ Thought Kat, anger consuming her.

"But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So, I declare a festival, to celebrate 20 years from when the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery… let the celebrations begin!" When he finished everyone started to turn to their business and leave.

Merlin then sighed and lowered his head and whispered to Kat's ear, "Come on Kat, this is disgusting."

Katarina, silently nod, numb not exactly knowing what to do.

But then everyone including Kat and Merlin stopped to their tracks when the wailing and weeping of a woman was heard. People moved out of her way, making her stand in the middle of the crowd, getting all the attention. The woman was old wearing ragged clothes and tears were falling from her eyes.

Kat narrowed her eyes. C _ould this be Thomas'…..._

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic…..." Kat sighed, _here we go._ "It is you! With your hatred, and your ignorance! You took and killed my son!" The woman sobbed, pointing at the body of the man who was executed.

 _She is Thomas' mother. How sad._

Kat bite her lip, feeling sorry for her. It was an unforgiving sin for someone to take away someone's life, just because they were born that way. This kingdom is cruel. Kat do hope in her and this hopeless kingdom's sake that the woman doesn't take revenge.

"But I promise you, before the celebrations are over you'll share my tears! An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a son for a son!" The woman threatened, her voice cracking at each word. Kat sighed, the woman is really taking revenge of her son's death, not that she could blame her. Kat would do the same if Merlin was killed somehow.

Kat looked at the king, wondering what he would do. But King Uther's face was angry and scared, but somehow, he managed to order, "Seize her!"

The guards started running towards her, but before they could get to her the old woman grabbed her necklace and whispered in her cold raspy voice an unusual spell, which Kat couldn't understand. The wind started to blow hard, Kat then covered Merlin with her cloak which she outstretches to cover his eyes, so dust won't get into his or her eyes. A few seconds later the wind slowed down, Kat let go of her cloak and found that the old woman was gone.

Katarina sighed. "This is going to be a problem." She mutters.


	2. Chapter 2: Master Gaius Gweredwrhud

_"That's impossible."_

 _-Gaius_ _Gwaredwrhud or Gwaredwr._

 **Third POV**

Merlin and Kat started to explore the castle looking for Gaius. Kat then saw two guards. One of the guards has brown hair and bored hazel eyes, his built was nowhere out of the ordinary for a knight, strong and well-built he stood high wearing his knightly armour. Meanwhile the other knight had raven black hair and green eyes, he was also well-built and much more taller than the other knight. He was also wearing the exact same armour as the other knight.

"Hello, young sirs." She smiled at them, "Would you two be so kind to show where my master and I could find Mr. Gaius, the court physician is."

The one of guards, the brown headed one, then blushed not answering, staring at her as if he has seen a goddess himself, that was until the other guard, the black headed man, hit him at the back making him cough. Kat smiled obliviously, silently laughing at them at the inside of her head.

 _My, my it's been a while since anyone has stare at me like that._ I laughed silently.

 _Tell me about it._ Thought Merlin trying to communicate with her _. I thought your magic and charm was gone or something. It looks like it's working perfectly well._

"It's there," Said the other guard, pointing at the stairs.

Kat smiled at him for his generosity, "Thank sir of Camelot." She bowed.

"My name is Katarina Redfox by the way, it's Kat for short." She introduced herself.

"Evans Donnell." Smiled the very knight that hit the blushing man and showed them directions. "Is this your companion, my lady?" Kat smirk. "Of course. A lady should never travel by herself."

Merlin snorted, "You've got to be kidding me, Kat a lady, more like a fox, no pun intended by the way." He muttered.

Kat slapped him at the back of his head. "Master Merlin where are your manners, I could act like a lady of I want to. Has the family or your mother taught you anything?!"

"They've taught me that you can always speak your mind, no matter how bad it is."

Evans laughed while the other knight smiled. "So, what's your name?" Evans asked Merlin.

"Merlin Gwaredwr, nice to meet you Evans." Said Merlin smiling.

He nod. "Such strange name." He commented.

Merlin nod, internally thinking on why would his own family not change their last name when Kat's change their family's less strange name.

"This guy with me is James Walter." He said pointing at the other knight.

"Pleasure to meet both of you." Merlin said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"You too," smiled James shacking Merlin's hand.

"So, both of you are new here?" Said Evans.

Kat nod, "Yes, we have only arrived here at Camelot for a few hours ago. We were hoping to talk to Mr. Gaius."

"That's great, after you talked to Gaius, maybe we could give you a tour sometime." Invited James.

Kat smiled gratefully. "Thank you, that's very kind of you, but I think our talk with Mr. Gaius would be very long." Sid Sam biting her lip. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be lovely." Grin James.

Merlin and Evans rolled their eyes. _Would they stop flirting._

"Fine, then," Merlin grabbed Kat's hand, a bit irritated. "Come on Kat, Gaius would be waiting."

As they walked up to the stairs Merlin said to Kat, "Why are you flirting with that guy?"

"Who?" Asked Kat feigning innocence.

Merlin smirked, realising she won't give up. "Come on Kat you were flirting with James."

Kat rolled her eyes. "I was not flirting with Sir James. He was asking if we like a tour, I found it as a chance to get you and I to be aquatint with the castle and its residence, like Sir James and Sir Evans"

"So, it's Sir James now is it?" Said Merlin mischievously.

Kat sighed, knowing what he was thinking. "Master Merlin, it's nothing like that."

"Kat if you think it was nothing, then I think Sir James," Said Merlin in a mocking tone. "Fancy you very much."

"Fancy?" Said Kat, confuse. "As in have a crush and stuff?"

Merlin groaned. "Yes, Kat fancy."

Kat then snorted. "Master Merlin don't be ridiculous."

Merlin slapped his forehead. "I'm not, geez are you blind Kat, I know you're a fox but come on, look at yourself."

Kat was indeed beautiful, she thought of that too, even though she won't admit it out loud. Her pale complexion and dark blue hair was not only beautiful but also exotic, her body was well developed, and her face was just a beautiful as any fairy tale princess, but that doesn't mean she is as well behave as a princess. Yes, in some occasions she will be, sitting properly making polite conversations, but she is a Kitsune, a fox spirit that had served the Japanese Kami*1 Inari*2, her family has serve the Kami Inari for centuries, she isn't well behave through and through. She rebels, she's mischievous, she plays jokes for entertainment. She isn't human that share their morals and ideals, she's a spirit.

"I'm sure I've check what I looked like in the mirror just before we went at the journey Master Merlin." She deadpanned.

Merlin slapped his forehead yet again, she really is stubborn about love. "Fine, be like that, oblivious to love through and through."

"I am not oblivious to love," she snarled.

Merlin sighed. "Fine, you're not."

 _She's so oblivious it's just sad._

"I could hear you Master Merlin." Kat gritted her teeth. Finally, they reached the Court Physician's cambers which was narrow.

Walking a few more steps Kat and Merlin stumbled upon a slight open door. Kat then knocked softly and opened the door more to let themselves in. She then held the door to Merlin to let him in.

"Hello?" Called out Merlin, softly.

Closing the door, Kat observed the things around, taking all detail of the room. In a table sat an open book, fruits, tubes and pots in another still lie books, a rabbit metal mask, and bits and bits of parchment all over the place. The room was disorganised but not messy at all, sure there were books, plates and bits of pieces of paper anywhere, but it wasn't that messy.

Finally, finding Gaius, Merlin called out. "Gaius," Still not catching his attention, Merlin coughed, "Gaius."

Surprise Gaius turned around losing his balance making his fall to the railing, with the added weight the railing broke.

 _Wow, that is some cheap wood._ Thought Kat. _That or he's just heavy._

 _Agreed._ Thought Merlin, back.

Out of instinct, Merlin's eyes' flashed gold, slowing Gaius fall. Merlin then turned to Kat who was now pulling Gaius bed under him, so he would fall on it instead of crashing on the floor, which have a high possibility of breaking his neck, which could result of him dying. And Kat didn't want to walk back to Ealdor, again. And on the same day.

Kat put a thumb up, backing away from the bed. "It's all right to let him fall now, Master. All clear."

Merlin stopped his magic, making Gaius fall on the bed along with some of the wooden sticks from the railings.

Merlin and Kat sighed, and gave each other a high five, "Nice going!"

Huffing for his life, Gaius exclaimed. "Wha-what did you just do?" He then got up, waiting for both Merlin's and Kat's answers.

 _Oh dear._ Thought Kat.

"Um…." Merlin muttered, clearly not knowing what to say.

"Tell me!" Gaius commanded, trying to get up from bed.

Kat looked for Merlin, to see if he knows what to do.

 _Sorry Kat I don't honestly know what to do._ Thought Merlin, a bit scared.

 _Don't worry Master, I'll handle this._ Kat thought, trying to assure him.

"Ahem." Coughed Gaius, "When are you two going to start to explain?"

"Sir, are you, all right?" Asked Kat, trying to look as innocent and concern as she can. She took hold of his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "That was quite a fall there."

Gaius was not even convinced, of the façade she was using, "If anyone would have seen that…."

Merlin panicked. He was trying to cover up his mistakes "Er... no! That…. That was… That was nothing to do with us."

Kat sighed, watching her master make pathetic excuses. _We're going to be caught._ She thought, grimly.

"That... that was…" He mutters.

"I know what it was!" Said Gaius, as if we just accuse of him not knowing anything, which was technically was true. "I just want to know where you've learnt it!"

 _Yep, we're totally screwed._ Said Kat to herself, looking at the suspicious physician.

"Nowhere." Merlin denied.

"So how is it that you know magic?"

"We don't." Merlin exclaim again denying of the accusation, shaking his head.

"I assure you Mr. Gaius, we are not lying, I did not even use magic." Said Kat, which was entirely true, she only pushed the bed under Gaius, even if Gaius found out that Merlin can do magic, he can never prove that Sam has.

Gaius sighed. "Where did you study it, then?" His eyes glowing in curiosity, his voice softening.

But both Merlin and Kat didn't answer. Not exactly knowing what to say. "Answer me!" Gaius now exclaim, irritated on both of them.

"I've- I've never study magic or been taught before." Mutter Merlin scared.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" Asked Gaius, looking closely at both of them.

"What do you want us to say?" Asked Kat softly, desperate to get the anxiety out of her chest.

"The truth!" He exclaimed.

"The truth is-" Said Kat trying to come up with an excuse, but was immediately cut off by Merlin.

"I was born like this!" Exclaimed Merlin, irritated.

"Master Merlin," Kat whispered.

"That's impossible." Gaius retorted as if it was the most ridiculous thing. He then paused trying to think. "Who are you two?" He demanded.

"Master Merlin the letter." Mutter Kat to Merlin.

"Oh yeah… the letter." Merlin remember the letter that his mother gave him. He then took off is backpack and looked through his stuff, getting out a letter.

Merlin handed Gaius the letter, "Here."

Taking the letter Gaius said. "I… I don't have my glasses."

Merlin paused thinking of an appropriate and polite thing to say. "I'm Merlin."

"And I am Katarina Redfox, Kat for short." Bowed Kat, in respect.

Recognition flashed Gaius eyes, as Kat lifted her head. "Hunith's son?" He said shocked.

He then turned to Kat, smiling widely. "And you must be Alexander's little sister." Studying her Gaius mutter. "You almost look like him, except for the eyes that is."

With the concern and godly features, Kat did look like her brother. They share the same dark blue hair, the pale complexion that is obviously, been taken extreme care of. But Kat's brother, Alexander, or as he like to be called Lex, had emerald green eyes that would always glow in mischief. He very much inherited the mischievousness of the Kitsune.

"You must be also a troublesome Redfox as well." He mutters.

Kat laughed, sheepishly, scratching the back of her hair. "Oh. Don't worry Mr. Gaius I am not only if a bit of a fox."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Merlin in relief, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

But Gaius looked at them confused. "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday."

Kat and Merlin sweat dropped, the smiles disappearing from their faces.

 _He really is old._ Thought Merlin.

Kat giggled inside her head. _Master Merlin that's not how you should treat your elders._

"It is Wednesday." Merlin stated carefully.

There was a small silent.

 _This is so awkward Master Merlin._

 _Again, I agree whole-heartedly._

"Ah." Said Gaius, realising his mistake. "Alright then. Well you better put your bags in there." Motioning to a small door behind the room. "I hope it is all right for you two to share."

Both of them shook their head. "It's all right. Mr. Gaius."

They then started to walk away towards the door in the back of the room, but stopped half-way, turning to Gaius.

"Um... you won't say anything about…..." Said Merlin trailing away as he looked and gestured to the broken balcony and bed. It was a mess.

"Please, sir," begged Kat.

Gaius nod. "No. I won't do such a thing."

Both smiled at him, and started to walk away.

"Although, Merlin, Katarina…. I should thank both of you." He smiled, gratefully.

"It was nothing Mr. Gaius, I was just doing what I can." Smiled Sam back.

"Please, don't called me Mr. Gaius, just called me Gaius, Katarina." Gaius said.

"Then you must call me Kat," she grinned. "Katarina, makes me sound old."

"Katarina." Snorted Merlin, laughing at her name.

Kat rolled her eyes, at Merlin's childish antiques.

"We should get unpacking Master Merlin, we mustn't ruin Mr. Ga-I mean Gaius' day any longer." She said putting a gentle hand at Merlin's back, pushing him to go.

"I think we've done that all ready." Mutter Merlin.

Kat glance at Gaius as they walk to the room. "I really do deeply apologise for our rudeness Gaius."

As they enter the room, Kat observed that the room has two beds, one bed was on the left side which was where the window was and a decking with candles in it and in the other side of the room at the right side was the bed. In the middle of the beds was a small table which had candles and a small bowl. It also has some other things.

"Master Merlin, I think we should clean this room first thing in the morning." Kat mutter, disapprovingly of the room.

"Wow." Whispered Merlin under his breath, taking in the wonderful view of Camelot at night.

Almost the candles of every house were lighted, some were dim but some we brighter than the most. There was a small fog at the sky, though it did not hide the beautiful full moon, the light was beautiful and made Merlin's heart soft and his worries disappear. The mountains and trees of the forest was at the background, but this did not hide or disturb the beauty of the moon instead it help make it much more breath taking than usual. It was much more levier and beautiful in Ealdor at night.

"It's beautiful isn't it Kat?" Asked Merlin as Kat step on the deck and lean to the support of the window.

Kat nod. "It is," but then she frowned. "But it would be much more better if there were stars in the sky, instead of the fog."

Merlin sighed, completely disagreeing with her but did not have the energy to. He stretched his arms. "Geez, I'm tried." He yawned.

Kat smiled. "Then you should go to sleep Master Merlin, we might be busy tomorrow on getting t o know the place. I don't want you to fall asleep through it."

Looking at her Merlin look at her thoughtfully, as she gazes to the sky in a blissful expression. "I'm guessing you're still going to stargaze, or should I say moon gaze?"

Kat smiled. "Yep. I must admit even though there are no stars, the way the night is simply beautiful."

Merlin hum in response. "Alright." He said departing to his bed. "I should go to sleep."

"Good night Master Merlin."

"Good night, Sam."

Gaius put on his glasses and took the letter that Merlin gave in, which quietly sat at the table. He then sat a chair and carefully opened the letter and started reading it silently.

 _My Dear Gaius,_

 _I turn to you for I feel lost, and alone, and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's faith to think her child was special. And yet, I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village, and he is so clearly thoughts with people here and if Merlin was to stay, I fear of what would become of him. Of course, there is still always the family, but the family would not give Merlin a normal life. So, since they are not there to guide and support Merlin on, they have send Katarina, Alexander's little sister, and Merlin's guardian for the journey to try and keep him away from danger's way. But even if Samantha was there, Merlin and also Katarina need a hand, a voice to guide. Someone to help them with their gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her child, keep both of them safe. And may God save you three._

 _Hunith Gweredwrhud_.

Gaius took off his glasses and folded them, looking at direction of Merlin and Katarina's room.

He folded the paper and with the thought resting his mind.

 _I do wonder on how Hunith got the family to agree to send Merlin here._

* * *

 _Kami*1_ \- Basically Japanese for God. I think.

Inari *2- He is a Japanese God of Shinto. Or something like that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Don't Use Your Father As An Excuse**_

 _"No, I'm his son, Arthur Pendragon."_

 _-Arthur Pendragon. The Once And Future King._

 **Thrid POV**

 _Merlin. Merlin. Merlin._

Merlin slowly opens his eyes, showing his bright sapphire eyes. He blinked a few times adjusting his eyes to the binding sunlight that hit his face.

"Master Merlin." Called a soft hurried voice, as he felt someone giving him a small tug at the back, making him a bit more awake. "Master Merlin, please do wake up. I have to attend some stuff today, that requires my attention as soon as possible."

Merlin turned, giving a small groaned. "Kat, why so early in the morning?" he yawned.

"Master Merlin, as I said I have to attend some business with the Blacksmith to check my supplies." Explained Kat as she puts on a red scarf and her green cloak, unlike the other day when she was wearing shirt and trousers she was now wearing a pale green dress. "So, could you please get up and get dress."

"Uh… yeah." Merlin get up still a bit sleepy. "So, why are you going to the blacksmith?" he asked curious.

Kat sighed. "I must buy a few weapons, so I could protect you effectively."

"Is that necessary?" he asked, confused.

Kat nod. "Yes. If I don't do it, the family would have my head."

She then grabbed a bag, for her supplies. "I would also be getting some ingredients for food." Kat informed him. "I will be seeing you later Master Merlin."

Then she heads out of the room, making Merlin sighed. He clearly remembers Kat's fondness of tofu, a food that every Kitsunes love. Kat was a very good cook and could basically cook anything from scratch, but her favourite food could never escape her stomach.

Merlin laughed, Kat was always fond of food. It's one of her greatest weakness.

Remembering what she said, Merlin got dress and walked out of the room, to the previous room where the accident took place.

As Merlin walked down the stairs putting his jacket on, he saw Gaius took a spoon full of some kind of soup to the bowl.

"I got you water," Gaius said as he started to approach the table, addressing Merlin. "You didn't wash last night." He said putting the bowl down the table.

"Sorry," said Merlin, apologetically sitting down the chair.

"Help yourself to breakfast." Replied Gaius.

As he sat down, he stares at the bowl and took the spoon and grabbed at spoonful, and let the slimily thing fell down, he internally shivered. Even Kat with a blindfold and bad ingredients could do better.

 _Gosh! Where is Kat when you need her?!_

Gaius studies Merlin as he plays with his food. He then carefully approached the table and knocked of the bucket full of water. Merlin stands up, again out of instinct stopping the bucket from falling making his eyes glow, golden. Gaius gasps looking at the bucket and then to Merlin, while he looked back to Gaius straight in the eye. They then turned their attention to the bucket which was stopped from spilling and making a mess half way.

Losing concentration Merlin lets the bucket fall to the floor making a small puddle.

Shocked, amazement, Gaius' expression says it all. "How did you do that?" He questioned. "Did you incant a spell in your mind?'

Merlin shakes his head denying it. "I don't know any spells."

"So, what did you do? There must be something." Gaius mutter, clearly intrigued.

"It just happens." Merlin replied.

He then grabbed a mop which was near the ladder. "The family says it must be the blood of my mother or father or some of my descendants or some sort."

Gaius lip turned to thin line, but shrugged. "Well, we better keep you out of trouble. If the family says that, then the family says that. The family would have my head if you were in danger." He simply finds no reason to argue, and who in their right mind would argue to the family, an idiot fool who has a death wish. "You can help me until I find some paid work for you." He then showed Merlin a small sack and a small clear bottle containing some yellow liquid. "Here. Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival," showing the small sack, "And this is for Sir Olwin. He's blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once," Putting the bottle to the table.

Taking both of the things Merlin replied, "Okay."

"And here." Gaius stops and then reached for a sandwich in a plate at the table, and offers it to Merlin, who smiles as he looked at it. Merlin gave him a smile of thanks, taking it. "Off you go."

Merlin then starts to head to and grab the door, but then Gaius called out. "And Merlin!"

Merlin turned to him, giving his full attention. "I need hardly to tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." Gaius voice serious, "As I said again if the family or Katrina finds out you're in danger my head and the people of Camelot's head will be cut off without hesitation or remorse."

Merlin nod, fully understanding the family's wrath. There was a time when one of the kids at Ealdor tease him, and he then soon later found out they've been sick for 2 weeks at the brink of dying. Kat was also the same, cutting, ripping, and slicing anything that touches or harms him in any kind of way. It's one of the reasons why he came to Camelot.

He then grabs the door and heads out.

* * *

"Fresh fruits and vegetables here! Fresh fruits and vegetables here! Just freshly pick this morning!"

Katarina looked at the stall. She frowns deeply, sweat dropping a bit. The fruits and vegetables were not the best quality and she must admit even though it looks like it has been picked today, it was very poor quality.

"Do you want some my lady?" Asked the woman selling the goods.

Kat politely shook her head. "No, it's all right. But do you know where is the blacksmith?"

The woman nods. "Yes, it's just down there." She said pointing to her left.

"Thank you." Kat bowed, in thanks.

Kat then made her way to the direction tat the woman pointed to. Trying her hardest to find weapons to protect her master.

* * *

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Asked the knight.

"No." Merlin merely replied.

"Would you like me to help you?" The man asked his voice held sarcasm and his lips forming a smirk.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin said threatening. The man chuckled. Merlin's eyes twitched in irritation.

"Why? What're you gonna do to me?" The man teased.

"You have no idea." Merlin replied, his teeth gritting. The man chuckled more. Irritation and frustration pulsed through Merlin's body. He just wanted to punch the man and strip him naked with his magic. But inside his head he could hear Kat saying, _'Master Merlin, don't be an idiot, if you want to fight someone at least have a weapon or two beside you, secondly, know you're going to escape or have a chance of fighting and winning at the end. And lastly, never approach the enemy_ _ **without**_ _me.'_

But he ignored this. He might not be the best fighter of the family, actually he might be the worse of all of the stories of the adventures the family has told of his ancestors, his great-great-great-great-great or something grandfather, Reiner was a man who worked the fields that grew most of the fields at the Family Manor, working at it by himself, putting his blood and tears (more like his sweat) that now provided most of the goods of the family. He was one of the most of influential masters that everyone aspires to be. The man was handsome high cheek bones, captivating green blue, dark hair that was long that swept to his back pale milky skin even though he spent countless time under the sun. Merlin has seen the drawings of the man, he was devilishly handsome, the family often joke, much to Merlin's irritation, about the fact that his handsome trait was not pass on to Merlin. Though Katarina very much disagrees, she often says that he inherited the man's high cheek bones, the milky paleness of his skin, and especially his midnight black hair.

There was also Yukimi, Merlin's great-great-great-great grandmother who was strong willed and quite stubborn woman who had a rather colourful tongue. It was said that she was named after her mother's, the Master of the Family before her, Guardian Kitsune. Not that she lived up to the name, since it means snow beauty, from what he was told he was more like a summer beauty, snapping at anyone who would doubt a woman especially her of their abilities. She was a fighter, from what Kat's grandfather said, who always quite handy with a sword and a shield, fighting off against thieves and raiders alike. But Nathaniel, Kat's grandfather, or as he like to be called Nate has told them her most memorable trait was her colourful tongue that could always spit and insult in anyway. Nate explained that Yukimi has been one of the most interesting people he has ever had a chance to encounter with. Retelling them again and again of her bravery, beauty and sharp-witted tongue. Yet the woman would always leave a presence with her dark ivory hair, her green ever seeing eyes and her sun-kissed skin, without opening her mouth. Nate also suggested that he has the same taste of insults as his dead ancestor. Not that it gave Merlin any comfort, his mouth always seems to give him trouble.

And there was the great kind, understanding and oh-ever-so-adventurous Merlin. Not Merlin the scrawny boy who has been sheltered by the family. But Merlin the first ever Master of the Akakitsunenoo Family. Merlin the man who started the whole Redfox Family, to cover up the bizarre, yet so curious name of the Akaitērukitsune Family. The very man who saved the mischievous and loyal trouble maker Nathaniel, he was acknowledge, praise, respect and loved. But even though he was not quite a lot of things known about the man, it was known that, and he was a knowledge man, who travel the lands, sky, sea and the beyond to discover magical animals and had great magical adventures, with his best friend and wife.

How ironic it was for his mother to named him after the great man. Nate had said both of them were destined to do great things and be great. But Merlin does not see the point of it. From his birth Merlin always had been a weak boy, small and thin compare to the others yet, it was said he was supposed to do something great, to achieve the same things if not even more of the man who lead them to the family, the sole kind man who saved a stranger regardless if he loses his life.

It's not that Merlin is useless. He is actually quite knowledgeable, yes, he was a bad liar, if not a bit clumsy. But he was a great potion maker, reading countless of books at the Family library. He was also an exceptional martial arts master, like all of the men and women before him. Yet despite of that, Merlin always seem to feel inferior. Like he needed to prove himself. Maybe that's why he wanted to go to Camelot.

He then got up in a stance, his body turned 90 degrees, though his upper body faced the blonde headed man. His hands were raised in a defensive form. He might not be the best, but he is good at martial arts.

The man laughed. "Oh, so now you want to fight?" He mocked him.

He swung his sword mockingly. Merlin's eyebrows twitched, without waiting he roundhouse kick the man. Merlin might not look much but he is strong and fast if he wants to. The man was affected but only for a bit. Not wanting to hurt him to much he lowered his power but highten his speed to land a palm-heel strike at the knights nose. He silently held a small victory smile as he saw blood falling to the man's nose.

"Ohh!" Exclaimed the audience.

"I could have you in jail for that." Said the man to Merlin, as he holds his bleeding nose.

"Get him!" Exclaimed the man, guards then suddenly grabbed Merlin's shoulders, their grip hard.

The man glared at him, his eyes hard as rocks.

"Who do you think you are, the King?!" Exclaimed Merlin to him, the man's hardens even more, so possible. The man kneeled to Merlin's level and leaned to his ear, his voice rasped.

"No. I'm his son…. Arthur Pendragon." He hissed to Merlin's ear. Merlin's face was shocked as if his brain was unable to process on what he just said.

 _Oh my Kami-sama, Katarina's going to kill me._ That was the first thought that came to his mind.

The newly proclaimed, your majesty, Prince of Ego-centric, Prat and more, Prince Arthur, then kneed Merlin to his knees and he then fell to the ground. He then motioned two guards to come over, and when they did, he practically threw Merlin to them. They then grabbed him and started to head out.

But then a gust of wind made to the place. Merlin gulped. _Oh, God she's coming._

"What's happening here?!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

They then saw a girl, about 18 years old or so wearing a pale green dress. Her cloak fluttered as the wind sway. Her dark midnight blue hair was tied in a ponytail, still swayed, a bit of hair falling to her face. The knights and all of the spectators looked at her as if they were in a trance. Her beauty was so natural it was as if the goddess has come down from heaven. Even the small frown did not destroy her beauty.

Merlin tried to hide behind the guards, but then found himself being studied by Katarina's calculating gaze.

"Master Merlin?" She asked, "Is that you?!"

Merlin did not respond looking away.

"Master Merlin?"

Kat raised an eyebrow. _Master Merlin what's happening here?_ She asks him trying to communicate with him through their thoughts.

 _It's nothing Kat, just go to Gaius._

She studied the surrounding environment. _Why are there spectators everywhere? And why is Master Merlin being held by guards?_

She then turned to the knights and, observing, studying them. _Knights? What are knights doing here?_ She then turned to the other boy, shaking in fear. _Could Master Merlin, be protecting this man? Better asked him._

Kat then approach the man, extending a hand, smiling at him. "Hello, sir, my name is Redfox, Katarina Redfox, but everyone calls me Kat."

"Morris, nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand, while blushing furiously.

She then let go, and turned to Merlin who was being held by the two guards, she then saw one of the knights smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. _This must be his majesty, Prince Arthur of Pratness. I better be careful on my words._

"So, tell me Morris." Katarina's voice cold as she looked at her master, being held tightly by knights. "What is happening here?" Turning to Morris with a terrifying, intimidating face.

Morris started to cower in fear. "I… I…."

"Answer me." Her voice silently deadly.

"Kat!" Exclaimed Merlin, "Don't scare him!"

"Huh?" Said Kat, blinking, feigning innocence. "I'm not scaring him, I'm merely interrogating him."

"But with the face you just made, it looks like you're going to kill him." Deadpanned Merlin.

Kat snorted. "You're the one to talk. You're the one who looks like the one who's going to get killed."

Merlin rolled his eyes. _Really? Now?!_

 _Come on Master Merlin, I just want to find out what happened._

She sighed, "Gosh this kingdom is useless!" She said out loud. "Master Merlin, did you see their battle area?" she snorted. "It's ridiculous."

Arthur's eyes flinched. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" His voice fuelled with anger.

Kat raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you hear me sir knight? I said this kingdom is useless. That means they are incompetent, hopeless, imprac-"

"I heard you the first time. And I know what 'useless' means." He said gritting his teeth, his face full of fury, as he listens to her insult his kingdom.

Kat didn't flinch but made an expressionless face and sighed in frustration on being interrupted. "Oh? Then why did you ask? It's pretty _useless_ on asking when you heard it the first time, right?"

The spectators snickered, even some of the knights did. Artur ignore them.

"Do you know who I am?" Arthur's voice coated in arrogance and superiority.

"Should I?" Kat asked, her face blank. But inside she was laughing hard, watching Arthur's irritated face.

"Of course," Arthur gritted his teeth. "I am the Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. And you shall show respect peasant."

Kat tilted her head to her left shoulder, raising her eyebrow. "I know that, **_Your majesty_**. I am not useless." _Unlike you._ Thought Kat insulting him inside her head, but kept calm and compose on the outside. "I merely asked if I should know you. I never said nor ask who you are."

Artur was speechless. Who was this woman? How dare she talk back to him? She has no right. She was beautiful and in some degree smart, yes, no doubt about that but she should know her place. But, such a mere peasant who serve a commoner, she is no better than a slave.

"So, I ask again what is happening here?"

Arthur snickered, trying to contain dominance. "You've been here long enough. Don't you see it?" Arrogance filled his voice. Kat frowned. "Your **_master_** is being arrested for assaulting me."

"Huh?" Her voice echoing the square. "Assaulting you?! You think that protecting this man is the meaning of assaulting?" Pointing to Morris. She took a step to Arthur her face irritated, "I think you need to study more instead of prancing around with your sword high, your majesty." She was now a foot away from Arthur. "I'm sure what Master Merlin did something stupid, but what you did is, let's say a far too arrogant for a prince." She folded her arms. "How would you expect for you people to follow you at the time of need if you treat them like this?" She sneered. "You and your knights sure are a poor excuse. How pitiful."

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say or do.

"Look I don't want to fight." Explained Kat. "But since it looks to me that you're not going to let go of Master Merlin anytime soon. Why don't we settle a bet?" She smirked.

Forgetting the previous insult, Arthur said, "A bet? I'm listening."

"Good, at least you're listening." Kat pulled out a sword at her side which was hidden by her cloak and tossed it to the ground in front of Arthur, she then lifted up her skirt, showing her expose smooth milky leg, making all of the men blush, except for Merlin, who rolled his eyes.

"What? What are you doing?" Arthur blushed.

She bends to her right leg pulling the knife at its sheath. "I'm collecting your prize," She then smirk. "If you do win that is." Kat put the knife at her mouth to hold it.

She then again bends down, and pulled out a knife which was in a small sheath at her left leg.

She let go of her dress and dusted any dust.

"But if you don't," She flicked both of the knives to the ground making the sharp path dig to the ground. The crowd, the knights, especially Arthur looked at her impressed. "And I win, then you'll be releasing Master Merlin and you'll be paying for my supplies for a whole month." She smiled evilly.

"But, in one condition. No one will be punished for what they've done in this fight."

 _Kami-sama, he's dead._ Thought Merlin, afraid.

"And why should I do this?" Asked Arthur, "Are your weapons high quality enough to be used by a prince?"

Kat snorted at his doubt. "Of course, it is. It is one of the highest quality, if you don't believe me then ask the blacksmith, I don't care. Plus, why are you so, sure that you're going to win?"

Seeing Arthur twitch his eyebrow. She laughed.

"Now why don't we start." She said. "I'll do you a favour and I'll hold back."

Arthur laughed. "Hold back? Shouldn't I be saying that?" He said arrogantly.

Not answering she ran to Artur fast as lightning then threw a punch at his so called 'handsome' face. The power behind it left a mark at Arthur's face. She then jumped backwards as she has her fist ready. Kat heard Arthur cursed quietly under his breath as he spits some blood.

"I didn't say go yet." Arthur growled.

Kat smirked. "What kind of idiotic fool waits for her enemy's turn, in a real fight?"

"I could have you in jail for that." He said as he wiped his mouth.

Kat frowned. "But, 'No one will be punished for what they've done in this fight.' did you forget about that?" her voice unusually calm.

He growled even more, he ran to her and threw her a punch, she ducked avoiding it completely, she suddenly appeared behind Arthur kicking him behind the right leg making him kneel. She then karate chopped his head, making her silently giggle a bit.

"Didn't your tutors teach you that you should never let your enemy behind you?" She again, kicked him at the back. "Ahh~ but I have to say this is nice, you're in the perfect kicking position." She then kicked him at the stomach, making him grunt, still trying to recover from the previous kick.

She was then about to kick again, when Artur grabbed her feet in mid-air. Kat's eyes widen, she tried to take her foot out of his grip. _Dammit. I was totally caught off guard._

Arthur tossed her away making her fall to the ground. He then stands up finding his strength.

"Now look who's in a perfect kicking position." He said, forcing himself to snicker _._ But he was panicking inside. _I didn't expect her to know how to fight, for a girl she's strong. Too bad I also know how to fight. I just have to be cautious._

Kat laughed, then got up, "Now this is interesting, you could actually fight."

It was Arthur who again took the first move, he again lunges at her and then Kat side steps at him, Arthur quickly turned around to face her, so he won't be caught off guard like before, Kat then pulled a fist, but he dodges, they threw punches, kicks and doges, they looked so even at strength, speed and power, dancing as if they were at the fight of their lives. Trying to get the upper hand, Kat quicken her speed, unable to rival the speed, Arthur tried to push himself, but incredibly failed, Kat threw a punch at his stomach, since he was to slow he didn't have time to dodge it, as a result it made contact with his stomach.

He was again at his knees, breathing heavily, everyone gasped at the amazing show.

"Who is she?"

"How did she learn to do that?"

"That's amazing!"

 _Looks like she hasn't lost her touch._ Thought Merlin, smiling.

She grabs the sword and then pointed it to Arthur, a small victorious smile at her face. "Yield, your majesty."

He growls, exhausted. "How dare you-"

"So, could you let go of Master Merlin now?" She said, giving Arthur a hand, not caring on what he was about to say.

Gritting his teeth and not giving up, Arthur exclaimed. "No!" He looked and motioned to the guards. "Take him away."

"Master Merlin!" She screamed in anxiety. As she was about to run to him, when two guards blocked her way, she clenches her fist.

"Get out of my way!"

"If you don't walk away you'll be joining your Master in prison." Announced Arthur.

"Why you…..." She gritted turning to him, her face deadly scary, "How dare you break your promise." She said, her voice full of venom.

"Oath breaker!" She screamed.

"If I remember correctly, I never said yes or no. You only presume that I did." Arthur glared at her. "Since you gave a good show, I won't put you in jail. But if you fight my guards off, not will only you be put in jail, but your master will also be executed."

Kat sighed, stroking her head. "Fine, I guess he kind of deserves it." She shrugs. "Just… just don't kill him, all right? Gods the family will kill me." She then started to walk away.

"What?!" Exclaimed Merlin as he was being dragged. "Kat! Come on! I'm sorry!

She turned her head, a mischievous smirk and eyes glimmered in cheekiness was planted at her face. "I don't know, you don't look sorry enough. Plus, I'm sure you would learn a good lesson here, Master Merlin."

She grins waving her hand goodbye. "I'll see you later Master Merlin!"

"Bye! Bye!"

"Kat!"

"Umm…. That was interesting." Said Artur, completely dumbfound, on both Kat and Merlin's interaction.

"I can't believe he could be so careless!" Shouted Kat as she walked back and forth at Gaius' chambers.

"Katarina, maybe you should calm down." Sighed Gaius as he massages his temples.

"Calm down?!" She exclaimed. "He could have been hurt or worse executed!"

Gaius again sighed, sitting down at a chair. "Yes, that was very foolish of him."

"The family is going to kill me! I…. I just can't believe he would put a stunt like that!" She cried in exasperation. "Of all the lectures I gave him, he still wouldn't give a single thought to anything!"

"Yes, yes." Nod Gaius. "I will have to pull some strings to get him out of there. You should be glad you are not there yourself, Katarina."

Kat gave a small sighed. "Yeah. I just wish I put that sword straight to his heart."

"I hate him. I hate Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long.


End file.
